


A Million Voices

by youngliam (EmmaHaldan)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaHaldan/pseuds/youngliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”You’ve got it? The G, A, D in the start?” Niall’s hand shook a bit, as he pointed towards the guitar. “Louis, are you sure you want to do this?” He muttered, and gained a small nod from Louis. “Yes.” Louis wouldn’t let the nerves get to him; he stepped forward, clutched the guitar against his chest. Before opening the door, he turned around to look at Zayn, Niall and Liam; their faces were pale white, eyes red-rimmed, and lips trembling. Louis pushed the familiar door open, and he felt his chest tighten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Million Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this song: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dicnJ1absK0

”You’ve got it? The G, A, D in the start?” Niall’s hand shook a bit, as he pointed towards the guitar. “Louis, are you sure you want to do this?” He muttered, and gained a small nod from Louis. “Yes.” Louis wouldn’t let the nerves get to him; he stepped forward, clutched the guitar against his chest. Before opening the door, he turned around to look at Zayn, Niall and Liam; their faces were pale white, eyes red-rimmed, and lips trembling. Louis pushed the familiar door open, and he felt his chest tighten. “Hazza..” He cooed softly, trying to get the younger boys attention. Harry answered him with a very vague “Mmh…”  
“Haz I got something for you; a surprise.” Louis walked closer to the bed, and grabbed one of the fragile hands carefully, so that he wouldn’t touch the IV. “If I help you, can you sit up a bit?” Louis moved some pillows around, and pressed some buttons on the the bed, all the while supporting Harry’s back. As he let Harry rest against the pillows, he let his hand slide up his neck, still not used to the short hair and lack of curls. Louis swallowed hard, and tears were burning in his eyes. Then he grabbed the guitar and sat down on a chair, next to Harry. “Harry I had a hard time finding the words you deserved. But I think I got them. He placed his fingers carefully on the strings, and prepared himself with a deep breath. “You - “Harry ´s voice was hoarse and low, “- can’t… play guitar..” Without even a glimpse of irony or joke, Louis answered, “Watch me.”, as he started playing. Harry’s green eyes were only half open, and watched Louis with adoration. 

“It may be over for now  
but i am sure I’ll see you again  
one day my friend  
when the lights fade away  
the memory remains  
time may take us take us far away  
surely time time can bring us back together  
like an old school reunion  
I’ll be standing at the door  
and you’ll still look the same”

Harry had lost a lot of weight when he had started chemotherapy, and he had lost his hair. But over the last few weeks, since the doctors had said there was nothing more they could do, some of the familiar brown hair had returned. Still he was sinking in, looking sicker every day. Harry laid his hand on Louis’ knee, encouraging Louis to keep singing. His eyelashes fluttered, and for a second, revealed just a bit more of the beautiful green, hidden behind the eyelids. Louis could taste blood from where he’d been biting his own lip.

“One heart with a million voices  
one day it could all be gone  
hold on to the words they told us  
hold on to it all my son  
oh oh oh oh woah woah  
oh oh oh woah woah”

Louis lowered the guitar, and gained a small almost unnoticed frown from Harry. “Don’t stop…”  
“This is not fair.” Louis’ voice cracked as he reached up, to tangle his fingers with Harry’s.  
“I don’t want to… leave you, Lou…” Harry’s voice was barely a whisper; strangely weird compared to his once so strong singing vocal. Louis crawled up to sit on the bedside, and grabbed the guitar once more. “Don’t worry, I won’t let you.”

“it may be over for us  
but seasons change, oh they change for a reason  
with the autumn leaves that fall down  
I wrote your name across them all  
so you know that I’m here with you  
and the spring is coming soon my friend”

A small smile appeared on Harry’s face. In spite of the dark circles under his eyes, he looked alive.  
“You sound like -“Harry had to pause to catch his breath, “like an angel…” he smirked a little.  
“Stop it Styles.” Louis flushed, as he positioned the guitar and cleared his throat. However, he got distracted by Harry shaking his head; “No guitar..” He said, and Louis laid down behind him, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He let his chin rest against Harry’s shoulder, and nuzzled close into the crook of Harry’s neck. It reminded him of the late movie-nights they’d had in their apartment, where they’d end up sleeping on the couch, absolutely tangled in each other. He remembered that day they’d met in the bathroom at bootcamp, and there was just something special about this boy, his curls and his green eyes. He remembered how they’d always been comforting each other; and right now, Harry needed him. Louis realized that he was crying, but he didn’t care. He wrapped himself even tighter around Harry, and singsonged his name, before he continued the actual song quietly just for Harry’s ears to hear. 

“one heart with a million voices  
one day it could all be gone  
hold on to the words they told us  
hold on to it all my son  
one heart with a million voices  
one chance to remember your name  
hold to the words they told us  
hold on to it all”

Harry’s breathing had changed. But Louis kept singing, just as he’d promised.

“just stay forever  
can’t come back to me  
just stay forever  
can’t come back to me  
would you just stay forever  
can’t come back”


End file.
